<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in Water by BadWolffe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227671">Love in Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe'>BadWolffe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aayla/Bly/Kit - A series of one shots. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>meh, I'm feeling all fuzzy from alcohol, and then this happened.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aayla/Bly/Kit - A series of one shots. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815455">Light in Water</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye">Rubynye</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of the characters.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Love in Water</b>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>This was not his place.</p><p>He didn’t belong here.</p><p>But the water seemed unaware of this and welcomed him anyway.</p><p>It was warm, it felt safe, it felt like a kind of home.</p><p>He stood naked, the water gently lapping at his waist sending soft ripples back to the edge of the pool.</p><p>The salty aroma of the water filled his nostrils and he breathed deeply sending his mind into a hazy spin with images of the ocean, wild and beautiful.</p><p>He should have heard the hiss of the door, perhaps he did. He was vaguely aware of their voices but he was so tired, so full of pain. When he felt a familiar body behind him he simply leant back into it, trusting it.</p><p>Arms encircled his waste, hands held him firmly, reassuring him.</p><p>The water made such a beautiful noise as another disturbed its surface and joined the embrace from in front of him.</p><p>They knew he was in pain, they knew he was grief stricken after the loss of so many brothers.</p><p>They knew everything.</p><p>He did not try to hide anything from them.</p><p>An arm slid up over his chest from behind and cradled his jaw, a thumb massaging his skin in such a loving way.</p><p>He leant back into the embrace, into the love that was emanating toward him. His own hand moved to hold the wrist of his lover so he could feel and hold the love in place. In response he was pulled gently even closer into the other body and soft lips caressed his ear whispering of such love, such devotion.</p><p>Another body pressed against his front, a hand sliding over his hip, over his abdomen, up over his chest to finally settle on his shoulder. Her other hand glided over the back of his thigh across his buttock and slid between him and his husband to rest on his lower waste. </p><p>Aayla.</p><p>His beautiful Aayla and Kit.</p><p>Bly’s other hand found her lekku, it responded immediately to his touch.</p><p>Both Jedi held the clone up, pressing him between them, he held on to the two of them in return.</p><p>All connected.</p><p>Here in Kit’s quarters at the Jedi temple, in his salt bathing pool the three lovers clung to each other, sharing strength.</p><p>Sharing love.</p><p>A beautiful moment frozen in time.</p><p>A picture of three lovers, forever bound.</p><p>
  <b>~0~</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>meh, I'm feeling all fuzzy from alcohol, and then this happened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>